Agent Hunter Report September
Hunter: Agent Alec Hunter GM: Phil Other hunters: Zack, Tom, Mattie Preliminary Field Report North Dakota Victims: Mary Green, Simon March. Disappeared along state highway en route to Minot. Taken by assembled creature dubbed 'Frankenharpy' by Mattie (c.f. article submitted to newspaper). Suspect: 'Frankenharpy' a monster assembled from other parts. Taloned feet, powerful arms, winged flight. Powerful and resistant to harm, intelligence streches to laying traps for humans. Strong flyer able to carry two adults. Laired in 'cathedral of skin' (See downloaded photos). Per department consult, weakness to massive trauma and fire established, this method was successfully used for extermination. Suspect may have been operating for several decades if not longer as pattern of disappearances matches those occuring every 30 years. In attendance: Mattie Ash. Occult investigative journalist. Noted some resentment towards and suspicion of lawful authority. Stated "I can't do fire magic. Or any other sort of magic!" when advised of suspect's weaknesses; which I consider an interesting reaction. Already on watchlist, recommend updating status to Constantine-Three. Zack. Physically capable individual in late 20s/early 30s, not previously known to this agent. Came through encounter relatively unscathed despite injuries to other hunters, may indicate resillience. Tom Castle. Partners disappearance is on cold case list. Has evidently awakened since and displays enthusiasm for hunting but many dangerous misapprehensions about the nature of the occult. Report Political interference had raised profile to suspected kidnapping, bringing in regional FBI office. I was also assigned to the case. While investigating site of disappearance, I was able to establish that the first victim Simon March had left car to relieve himself but did not leave a trace of departing the location. It was established he was taken by air. Investigation of the suspected site of the second disappearance revealed a similar mode of abduction. A powerful flying creature took them into the air. Traces of blood in the branches of a large nearby tree, likely Simons (test results pending) established that the creature had deposited a bleeding victim before making the second abduction and taking both victims in a westerly direction. It is not known whether the victims were deceased at this time. Cooperative interactions were established with State Police commander Jeremiah, (note- now considered partially awoken due to statements from civilian hunters in attendance). At this point, the regional FBI arrived and questioned my presence on the investigation. I was able to smooth the initial hostility and establish cordial working relationship, but their investigation was mundane. We received word of another disappearance to the east which I attended. The civilian hunters headed west. The eastern site showed signs of the suspect laying a trap for the third victim by laying on the highway, inducing an emergency stop and the victim to exit the vehicle. Following it's usual MO the suspect would have grabbed and flown away with the victim at this time. Despite advice to the contrary, after discovering the suspects lair the civilian hunters proceded to investigate and engage with the creature. Witness statements on the engagement can be expected to be filed. On hearing this, I proceeded at high speed towards the location of the engagement, to deleterious effect to the vehicles engine, which had begun burning by the time of my arrival. The civilian hunters were encountering severe distress, and per department consult, weakness to massive trauma and fire established. With no blunt-trauma or incindiary weapons available to the hunters, I employed the surveillance van as a source of both and drove it into the creature. Considerable tissue trauma and fire damage was observed, weakening the creature sufficiently that I was able to dispatch it with a high-powered rifle round to the head while the civilian hunters continued to engage. I rescued the civilian hunters from the pit they were in and we departed the scene while local fire authorities were en route.